


Nothing But The Ticking of the Clock

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Pendulum Swings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean goes with Sam to Stanford, Spin-Off Series, Stanford Era, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Bobby had warned him and he’d called him a damn fool.  Only, it seemed Bobby was right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from the Tell Me More meme, a snippet from the [Clock Verse](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/38112.html), in John's POV.  Happens immediately after [Ten O'Clock](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/122267.html).  It means nonsense without knowing the verse :P

 

John had never seen anything like it.  He knew what was out there and knew what his boys were capable of.  He’d seen it in Sam’s face a million times, the need to salt and burn his old man like every other nasty thing in his life.  The boy didn’t understand and John had long ago lost the patience to make him see it.

Dean was a different beast entirely though.  Dean was almost bred to the hunt.  Every instinct in him was honed; everything about him gave him an edge that most hunters tried their whole lives to achieve, and failed.  His boy had never looked at him with anything less than respect and most of the times with hero worship.  Even if he didn’t like the call, Dean stuck by it and did as he was asked.

Tonight, he’d seen a different beast.  Bobby had warned him and he’d called him a damn fool.  His boys weren’t stupid enough to leave the nest, not with what was out there.  If Sam tried, Dean would always be there to call him back.  Only, it seemed Bobby was right.

When push came to shove, it wasn’t just Sam or just Dean he was taking on.  He took on his boys together and he lost hands down.  
He was worried about them being safe in the college, worried about what might come after his boys, but as he buried himself in a bottle of Jack, he knew the truth.  He worried because he had to do more research and didn’t have any back up.  He’d lost his team and that was what had his anger riled and his fists clenched as he’d watched the Impala’s tires spinning away. 

He buried himself in Jack because if Mary were alive, she’d hate the man he’d become.  He buried himself in Jack because the boys  
he’d loved and tried so hard to protect hated him.  He buried himself in Jack because he’d long ago lost the ability to see his boys as his boys, they were just soldiers now.

He buried himself in Jack because he deserved to be alone, with nothing but the ticking of the clock to keep him company.


End file.
